1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to a convertible having a roof arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art.
DE 10 2006 034 445 B3 discloses a convertible with an adjustable roof and an adjustable wind deflector. The adjustable wind deflector has two wind deflector elements, namely, a deployment bow and a stay, that are used to deploy a flexible planar structure as a windbreak. The wind deflector elements can be adjusted into an upright operative position and a lowered position of rest. For this purpose, the wind deflector elements are mounted adjacent to the longitudinal sides in a pivoting axis and can be adjusted about the pivoting axis between the operative position and the position of rest. In this context, the pivoting axes are located adjacent and underneath the interior paneling. Thus, a section or section is arranged underneath the interior paneling.
The object of the invention is to optimize the above-described convertible.